What the?
by STELLA-955675
Summary: If yo want to read a story which is really funny here's one. Read this please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Summary: Can you guess what Kai is hiding from Hilary?

Title: 'What are you hiding?'

"Ting! Tong!", the door bell ranged.

Kai's mom opened the door.

"Hello! Hilary, I am glad to see you,' said Kai's mom.

"Hello! Is Kai at home," asked Hilary.

"Come in, first,' said Kai's Mom.

'Yes, he's in his room. He will be happy to see you,' replied Kai's mom.

'Hilary, what would you like to eat?' asked Kai's mom.

"Oh! Nothing at all, I have eaten my lunch,' replied Hilary.

'In fact, I am here to see Kai,' said Kai.

Hilary went up stairs towards Kai's room. Without even knocking at is door. She stepped in quietly Kai's room she saw Kai writing something. Suddenly, there was snack packet on the floor but Hilary didn't know that. She stepped her feet towards and… Grrch! This screamed Kai out.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to knock the door before entering in some one's room?' asked Kai rudely.

'Hey, I think you're right but when it comes to your room I think… nope!," replied Hilary.

Kai was hiding a paper n which he was writing first. Suddenly, Hilary noticed it and gasped "what are you hiding back there?'

'Oh! Nothing, seriously, nothing at all…." Replied Kai.

'_Something seems fish around here!' _Thought Hilary.

'Okay, fine but tell you something let's go o the play area,' asked Hilary.

'Yes, sure but only on one condition if my mom allows us,' replied Kai.

'Leave it on me. I can handle it,' replied Hilary.

_10 minutes later…… _

'Okay, now go and ask her. Why are you still here? Huh?,' asked Kai.

'Um… can I talk to you for a minute if you're not busy? Actually, Kai and I was thinking that can we go to the play area?' asked Hilary.

'Oh! Sure, dear!' replied Kai's mom.

'But don't be too late.' Said Kai's mom.

Kai and Hilary went to play area by walking down by the street and after five minutes they reached play area.

'So, what were you hiding at your back that time? Huh?' asked Hilary.

'Hilary, you started again. I told you tat it was nothing at all,' gasped Kai.

'Come on! Kai… say it…' said Hilary

'No!' replied Kai.

'I'll tickle you' said Hilary.

'Get away from me,' said Kai.

'Let it rip,' Said Kai coldly.

'No, no, no, like this… ahem… let is rip,' said Hilary.

'… You fag…' said Kai.

'Say it!' said Hilary.

Hilary then punches Kai in the back.

'Okay,' Kai now crying said.

Hilary leaves him and then Kai said 'No I don't think I will… and if you tell anyone that I was crying… I'll kill you… no really I'll kill you'

Kai walks away then Hilary chases him.

'Get away you freak!' said Kai to Hilary.

Kai then launches his blade at Hilary then Hilary dodges it matrix style. Hilary: 'Say it! Say!'

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!' commanded Kai.

'_Oh no! Dranzer is going to kill me.'_ Thought Hilary.

Dranzer: 'Itch, why are you always ordering me around Kai? I mean… you're so mean and you hit me and make me cry and you abuse me… Why in the world I'm your blade?'

'Itch, you make it sound like we're married,' said Kai.

'I never recall Kai abusing you Dranzer!' said Hilary.

'He's a bad man… he sneaked up on me when I was naked and took a picture!' said Dranzer.

'Oh! Don't tell him that!' said Kai.

'Um… Excuse you re a blade? You're always naked, said Hilary.

'Uh yeah… always… naked…yeah…' both Kai and Dranzer said at one time.

'You two are sick,' gasped Hilary.

Hilary then walks away and kicks Dranzer in his spot and then Dranzer gasped: 'you freak, take that!'

Dranzer charges at Hilary and then Hilary ducks it. Kai walks away and said: 'sign… fools…'

Here Hilary and Dranzer become friends and get married. Then a strange voice said: 'Here comes the bride… Here comes the bride…'

'Wait, hold it, I never married Dranzer he's a blade!' shouted Hilary.

'Who's telling the story?' asked Dranzer.

'Uh oh… I better get out of here..' aid Tyson.

'I'm going to kill you Tyson!,' shouted Hilary.

'Wait, do you want to marry me?' asked Tyson.

'No,' replied Hilary.

'Excuse, I was talking to Mariah,' gasped Tyson.

'When did I have been into this?' asked Mariah.

'Just now…,' replied Tyson.

'Forget you Tyson! I'm for Ray!' replied Mariah.

'Yeah and I'm for...uh… what's our name again?' asked Ray.

Tyson, Mariah, Kai, Dranzer, and Hilary walked away and then Ray said: 'No wait! I know your name!'

Mariah's eyes shinnied.

'You know it how sweet of you,' said Mariah.

'Yeah! It's Hairam isn't it?' gasped Ray.

---- Mariah walked away…

'Hairam? Hairam? Where are you going?' asked Ray.

'Why do you look so mad? Why do you look like you want to strangle me?' asked Ray.

'Hey, now come on do be too angry at me,' gasped Ray.

'Oh boy! This is going to get ugly… reader discursion advised…!

P.S: So, how was it…? Please do review this story.


End file.
